A Dark Faerie's Decision Deutsche Version!
by Mim-chan
Summary: Eine Story darüber, warum Illusen und Jhudora sich so hassen - hats auch in die Neopian Times geschafft und ich habs jetzt übersetzt ) Bitte R&R oder schickt mir eine Neomail an kleinmim!


Als die Türglocke läutete, rannte die kleine Fee mit den violetten Haaren schnell nach unten. Fröhlich zuckte sie mit ihren dunklen Flügeln und öffnete die Tür, die sie von ihrem Besucher getrennt hatte. Ein fröhliches, sommersprossiges Gesicht mit leuchtenden grünen Augen strahlte sie an, und als sie sich nach vorne lehnte, um die andere Fee zu umarmen, streiften ein paar ihrer kastanienbraunen Haare die Wange der dunklen Fee. Als sie einander losließen, erschien ein riesiges Lächeln auf Jhudoras Gesicht.

"Illusen! Wo warst du? Du hast keine Ahnung, wie sehr ich dich vermisst habe!"

Illusen seufzte. "Ich weiß. Ich hab dich auch vermisst, Jhudora. Aber du kennst ja meine Hüterin. Sie wollte, dass ich das ganze Wochenende lang übe, Blätter zu beschwören."

Sie zuckte die Achseln und sah ihre Freundin unglücklich an. "Warum will sie, dass ich eine perfekte Erdfee werde? Ich mag Blätter beschwören und das ganze Zeug nicht. Und außerdem gibt es genug Erdfeen. Wofür brauchen die MICH?"

Jhudora nickte langsam. "Ich weiß wie du dich fühlst, meine Hüterin ist genauso. Sie will, dass ich Sachen mache wie... es dunkel werden zu lassen oder sogar solchen Blödsinn wie violetten Rauch in der Luft schweben zu lassen. "

"Ich möchte lieber ins Feenland ziehen, als für immer in Meridell zu bleiben. Es ist so furchtbar langweilig hier. Das heißt, wenn du nicht da bist."

"Oh ja… mir geht es genauso, aber nur, weil meine Hüterin immer so nervig ist, wenn ich aus dem Haus gehen will. Sie sagt mir, dass ich nicht mit anderen Feen reden soll, mich nie mit jemandem anfreunden soll und so weiter. Wenn sie wüsste, dass du hier bist, würde sie dich wahrscheinlich aus dem Haus schmeißen."

"Wirklich? Aber… meine Hüterin wäre wahrscheinlich auch nicht sehr glücklich, wenn sie wüsste, dass du meine beste Freundin bist."

"Es ist so kompliziert. Wie sollen wir Freundinnen bleiben, wenn es so weitergeht?", sagte Jhudora enttäuscht.

"Ich weiß es nicht…", antwortete Illusen ratlos.

Eine kurze Weile waren beide von ihnen still. Dann, hauptsächlich, um die Stille zu brechen, schlug Jhudora vor: "Lass uns ein bisschen durch Feenland spazieren. Wir könnten ein paar Bücher oder Feenessen kaufen..."

"Ja, das ist gut. Das würde mir Spaß machen", nickte Illusen. Also gingen sie aus Jhudoras Haus und gingen direkt in Richtung Bücherladen.

"Jhudora! Wo warst du den ganzen Tag? Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass wir weiter üben müssen, Dunkelheit zu beschwören! Wie willst du je eine gute dunkle Fee werden wenn du nicht einmal die leichtesten Zauber anwenden kannst?"

Jhudora sah auf ihre Füße. Sie wollte ihrer Hüterin so gerne sagen, dass sie nicht darin interessiert war, eine gute dunkle Fee zu werden, und dass sie so etwas nutzloses wie Dunkelheit beschwören gar nicht lernen wollte. Sie würde das wahrscheinlich nie in ihrem Leben brauchen. Aber das konnte sie nicht. Sie würde bestraft werden, Hausarrest bekommen oder sowas, und dann könnte sie Illusen in dieser Zeit nicht mehr treffen. Deshalb antwortete sie leise: "Eigentlich bin ich schon ganz gut darin, es dunkel werden zu lassen. Wir müssen nicht so viel üben."

"Du bist nicht ganz gut, du bist eine Anfängerin. Das letzte Mal, als wir geübt haben, hast du es kaum geschafft, das Licht dieser fünf Kerzen zu löschen. In der nächsten Woche werden wir jeden Abend üben, bis du einen hell erleuchteten Raum so dunkel wie die Nacht machen kannst."

Jhudora wagte es nicht, über die Entscheidung ihrer Hüterin zu diskutieren. Sie nickte leicht und ihre violetten Augen waren auf den Boden gerichtet.

Am nächsten Tag ging Jhudora nach Meridell. Als sie zu Illusens Haus ging, sah sie ihre Freundin, die gerade ihre Arme hob und ein paar einzelne Blätter aus dem Nichts erschienen ließ, die langsam zu Boden schwebten. Dann wiederholte die junge Erdfee den Vorgang. "Illusen! Fünf Blätter! Du solltest es schon Blätter REGNEN lassen können!", schimpfte eine ältere Fee Illusen. Sie trug grünen Lippenstift und ihre Augen waren genauso hellgrün wie die von Illusen, aber sie waren viel stechender. Judora versteckte sich schnell hinter einem Busch, denn sie konnte sich sehr gut daran erinnern, was Illusen darüber gesagt hatte, wenn ihre Hüterin erfuhr, dass sie Freundinnen waren.

"Aber Mom! Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass ich dieses Zeug nicht lernen will. Wenn ich erwachsen bin, will ich Petpets verkaufen oder sowas. Ich werde keine große Erdfee werden! Ich werde dieses Zeug nie mögen!"

Die dunkle Fee bewunderte ihre Freundin. Wie konnte sie so mit ihrer Hüterin sprechen? Jhudora würde das nie wagen, obwohl sie wünschte, sie wäre so mutig wie Illusen.

"Illusen! Woher willst du wissen, was du wollen wirst, wenn du älter bist? Als ich so jung war du, wollte ich auch nicht üben, aber schau, was aus mir geworden ist! Ich bin jetzt eine gute Erdfee und viele andere Feen sehen zu mir auf", sagte Illusens Hüterin streng.

"Aber ich bin nicht wie du!", protestierte llusen. "Es ist nicht nur das Üben! Ich will das ganze Zeug wirklich nicht machen. Wofür soll ich Blätter erscheinen lassen? Es gibt genug Bäume, auf denen Blätter wachsen, und im Winter verliern sie sie sowieso!"

"Ja, wegen uns Erdfeen! Aber du wirst nie Bäume ihre Blätter verlieren lassen können, wenn du nicht einmal Blätter erscheinen lassen kannst!"

Jhudora wusste genau, wie Illusen sich gerade fühlen musste. Sie hatte dieses Gespräch schon einige Male mit ihrer Hüterin erlebt. Sie wollte ihrer Freundin zu gerne helfen, aber natürlich wusste sie, dass sie das nicht konnte.

"Na gut. Ich werde es versuchen, bis ich es schaffe, mehr als fünf Blätter erscheinen zu lassen, und dann lässt du mich in Ruhe. Wie findest du den Vorschlag?"

"In Ordnung… okay", nickte ihre Hüterin. Jhudora wünschte, ihre Hüterin würde so auf ihre Vorschläge reagieren. "Aber du musst die Blätter selbst wegräumen, dann strengst du dich vielleicht ein bisschen mehr an. Ich bringe dir einen Müllsack."

Mit diesen Worten ging Illusens Hüterin ins Haus.

Jhudora kämpfte sich schnell durch die Blätter und Zweige des Busches. Als sie vor ihrem Versteck zu Boden fiel, mit Ästen im Haar und Schmutzflecken überall auf ihrem Kleid, hob sie ihren Arm und winkte verzweifelt ihrer Freundin. Als Illusen die junge dunkle Fee sah, erhellte sich ihr Gesicht sofort. Sie lächelte und winkte zurück. Aber dann schien sie ihre Hüterin beim Zurückkommen zu hören und sie deutete Judora, dass sie sich schnell wieder verstecken sollte.

"Mom, schau", sagte Illusen und hob ihre Arme. Diesmal waren ihre Augen hell und leuchtend, nicht so trüb wie vorher. Elegant, fast anmutig bewegte sie ihre Hände, diesmal viel langsamer und eindeutiger. Zuerst formte sie einen Kreis und bewegte dann ihre Hände im Zickzack aufeinander zu. Zuletzt streckte sie ihre Arme hoch in die Luft. Klein Sterne und Funken entstanden an ihren Fingerspitzen. Während sie zu Boden schwebten, verwandelten sie sch in Blätter; rote, gelbe, orangefarbene, braune und grüne... Jhudora staunte. Und schämte sich zugleich. SIE konnte nicht einmal einen Raum dunkel machen.

Die Stimme von Illusens Hüterin riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. "Großartig, Illusen! Aber warum hast du das vorher nicht geschafft? Na ja, egal. Ich bin stolz auf dich! Jetzt kannst du machen, was du willst... bis morgen Abend, dann werden wir üben, Blätter zu färben."

Zu Jhudoras großer Überraschung nickte Illusen fröhlich. Sie wartete, bis die Hüterin ihrer Freundin gegangen war und rann dann auf die kleine Erdfee zu.

"Das war echt cool!", rief sie. Illusen nickte begeistert.

"Ja! Hast du die Blätter gesehen? Und den ganzen Glitzer! Ich hab es geschafft! Ich kann Magie anwenden!", kreischte sie fröhlich und umarmte ihre Freundin. Jhudora war nur verwirrt.

Zu Hause wartete Jhudoras Hüterin bereits auf sie. Zum Glück war sie nicht zu lange bei Illusen gewesen, deshalb schimpfte sie diesmal nicht mit ihr.

"Hüterin", begann Jhudora, als ihre Hüterin sagte, dass sie ein paar grüne giftige Rauchwolken herbeizaubern sollte. "Warum willst du, dass ich das mache? Ich meine... gibt es nicht genug dunkle Feen?"

"Streite mit mir nicht darüber. Du kommst aus einer angesehen Familie von dunklen Feen und deshalb wird dir natürlich gelehrt, wie man dunkle Magie anwendet. Jetzt hör auf zu protestieren und fang an zu üben."

Jhudora öffnete ihren Mund, um etwas zu sagen, aber dann schloss sie ihn wieder. Es war sinnlos. Sie würde es nie schaffen, sich so gegen ihre Hüterin zu behaupten, wie Illusen es konnte. Traurig hob sie ihre Arme und übte.

Jhudora war eigentlich eine gute Zauberin und lernte schnell, aber sie wollte Illusen einfach nicht als Freundin verlieren. Sie hatte Angst, dass sie bald nicht mehr genug Zeit haben würde, um mit ihr herumzuhängen...

"Jhudora", sagte ihre Hüterin, "bitte fange an, dieses Buch zu lesen. Es wird dir ein paar wichtige Dinge über dunkle Feen lehren, die du vielleicht wissen solltest."

Jhudora nickte. Sie nahm das Buch und wollte gehen, aber ihre Mutter rief sie noch einmal zurück.

"Jhudora?"

Die Fee drehte sich um. "Ja?"

"Ich bin wirklich stolz auf dich. Du bist viel besser im Zaubern geworden als das letzte Mal, als wir geübt haben."

Jhudora errötete, als sie von diesem Kompliment überrascht wurde. "Danke, Hüterin. Ich werde es weiter Versuchen", antwortete sie.

Als Jhudora in ihr Zimmer kam, öffnete sie das Buch, um mit dem Lesen anzufangen.

"Es ist eine schwere Wahl, um sich für den Pfad, eine dunkle Fee zu werden, zu entscheiden", las die Fee. "Wenn jemand eine dunkle Fee wird, wird sie nicht nur von außen dunkel sein, sondern auch in ihrem Inneren. Sie wird anfangen, Leute zu verletzen, die sie mag, weil ihre Zaubersprüche ihr Herz verdunkeln werden. Wenn du dich entscheidest, eine dunkle Fee zu sein, übe fleißig weiter. Du wirst wissen müssen, wie du Zaubersprüche richtig anwenden kannst, oder sie könnten nach hinten losgehen."

Jhudora las nicht weiter. Ihr Herz verdunkeln. Sie konnte nur an Illusen denken. Illusen. Was, wenn sie sie verletzte? Eine Träne rollte ihre Wange hinab und tropfte auf die alten Seiten des Buches. Plötzlich realisierte sie, dass dunkle Magie nicht nur eine Familienangelegenheit oder ein lustiges Hobby war, sondern eine Lebensweise.

In den nächsten Tagen vermied Jhudora es, ihre beste Freundin zu treffen. Sie konzentrierte sich auf das Üben, wie es im Buch erklärt worden war; bald konnte sie die besten Beschwörungszaubersprüche anwenden, die hellsten Lichter löschen und sogar ein paar starke Zaubertränke mixen, und sie musste zugeben, dass es ihr Spaß machte. Ja, sie war gut in dunkler Magie und fand es außerdem toll. Es wäre so großartig gewesen; aber Jhuora wusste, dass sie aufgeben musste, was ihr am wichtigsten war: Illusen.

Sie fühlte noch nicht, wie die schwarze Magie Besitz von ihrem Herzen ergriff, aber sie wusste, dass sie es Illusen bald sagen musste, oder sie würde sie verletzen, ohne es zu wollen. Deshalb entschied sie schweren Herzens, zu Illusen zu gehen und ihr zu sagen, dass sie eine dunkel Fee werden würde.

Aber dann fiel ihr etwas ein. Sie stellte sich vor, wie sie Illusen sagte, dass sie keine Freundinnen mehr sein konnten. Illusen würde nur lachen und ihr sagen, dass die dunkel Magie kein Problem war, sie würden immer Freundinnen bleiben, egal was aus ihr werden würde. Nein. Jhudora konnte es ihr nicht direkt sagen. Sie musste ihre Freundin abschrecken, damit sie sie hassen würde. Ja, wenn Illusen sie hasste, würde sie nicht leiden müssen und Jhudora würde nicht schwach werden und zu ohrer Freundin zurückkommen. Es war das Beste für beide von ihnen.

Jhudora war überzeugt, ihrem Plan in die Tat umzusetzen. Sie würde Illusen dazu bringen, sie zu hassen. Nur ein Teil von ihr wehrte sich gegen diese Entscheidung. Ihrem Herz versetzte es jedes Mal einen schmerzvollen Stich, wenn sie sich vorstellte, dass Illusen sie hassen würde.

"Hi Jhudora!", rief Illusens klare Stimme. Jhudora fuhr herum und wollte schon den Gruß der Erdfee erwiedern, aber dann fiel ihr ihr Beschluss wieder ein.

"Hey, Sommersprossengesicht", sagte sie im gemeinsten Ton, den sie aufbrachte. Illusens Lächeln verschwand, als hätte es jemand weggewischt.

"J-Jhudora… wa-was ist los?"

Jhudora wollte weinen, ihre Freundin umarmen, ihr erklären, warum sie das machen musste, aber sie wusste, dass sie nicht schwach werden durfte. Sie dachte sich ein paar andere Gemeinheiten aus und als sie sprach, schmerzte sie jedes einzelne Wort, denn sie wusste, dass es ihre beste und einzige Freundin traurig machen würde.

"Was willst du? Willst du nicht wieder nach Hause gehen und üben, Bäume ihre Blätter verlieren zu lassen? Du brauchst MICH doch nicht dazu, oder? Also hau doch ab!"

Illusen sah sie enttäuscht an. "Du bist mir böse, weil ich jetzt eine Erdfee werden will?", keuchte sie. "Aber – Jhudora – ich dachte, du wärst glücklich für mich!"

"Glücklich für dich? Oh ja, wenn es dich glücklich macht, wenn du Blätter durch die Gegend schmeißen kannst, geh und mach das!", schnauzte Jhudora sie an. _Bitte geh weg_, dachte sie. _Zwing mich nicht, noch mehr solche Dinge zu sagen_.

"Fein", sagte Illusen weinerlich. "Ich habe keine Ahnung, was mit dir los ist, aber ich schätze, ich werde nicht mehr mit dir reden, bis du wieder normal bist."

Als Jhudora eine Träne in Illusens Augenwinkel sah, konnte sie ncht anders, als ihr einen Moment lang einen mitleidigen Blick zuzuwerfen, aber bevor Illusen das realisieren konnte, riss Jhudora sich wieder zusammen und setzte wieder ihr wütendes Gesicht auf.

"Was für ein großer Verlust für mich", murmelte sie. Endlich warf Illusen ihr einen letzten traurigen Blick zu und drehte sich dann um, um davonzurennen. Als Jhudora sie beobachtete, rann eine Träne ihre Wange hinunter, aber sie wischte sie schnell mit dem Handrücken weg und ging zurück in ihr Haus.

"Jhudora!", rief ihre Mutter. "Das war ziemlich großartig! Ich habe nicht gehört, was du gesagt hast, aber es sah aus, als hättest du dieser Fee eine Lektion erteilt!"

"Ähm…", stotterte Jhudora.

"Diese Erdfeen sind die schlimmsten von allen. Sie sind immer so krankhaft glücklich... und diese Sommersprossen! Igitt! Aber gut gemacht, wirklich. Weiter so."

_Das ist großartig_, dachte Jhudora und ignorierte ihre Schuldgefühle. _Es ist sogar noch leichterm Illusen zu hassen, wenn meine Hüterin mich unterstützt. Ja, ich hasse diese dummen Sommersprossen bereits!_

Als Jhudora nach oben in ihr Zimmer kam, zog sie ihre und Illusens Freundschaftskiste unter ihrem Bett hervor. Sie enthielt ein paar Blätter, die Illusen einmal erschaffen hatte können; ein paar Süßigkeiten, die sie auf einem Spaziergang durch Feenland gekauft hatten und sogar ein Fotoalbum von ihnen.

"Ich brauche dieses Zeug nicht mehr!", sagte sie laut und begann, die Seiten aus ihrem Fotoalbum zu reißen. "Was habe ich überhaupt an ihr gemocht?", fragte sie sich, während sie die Süßigkeiten in den Papierkorb warf. "Meine Hüterin hat Recht! Diese schrecklichen SOMMERSPROSSEN! Und die krankhafte Fröhlichkeit! Und außerdem, was für eine Art von Fee IST sie? Das Einzige, wozu sie in der Lage ist, ist Blätter zu beschwören! Sie ist so untalentiert und respektlos gegenüber ihrer Hüterin und, igitt, diese dummen Zöpfe, die sie trägt!"

Als Jhudora den ganzen Inhalt der Freundschaftkiste zerstört hatte, sank sie erschöpft auf ihr Bett und begann leise zu weinen. Das würde das letzte Mal sein, das sie schwach sein würde, das letzte Mal, dass sie weinte.

Sie wusste immer noch, dass sie Illusen nicht hasste und es wahrscheinlich nie tun würde. Aber eines Tages würde sie den Schmerz überwinden.

**Ende**


End file.
